


Vinyl City Mixtape

by doodleyLinguist



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 being brotherly menaces, Awkward Flirting, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Mayday Being Mayday, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game, any bthb will be posted as a separate work!!!, i adamantly refuse to use the fanon names, mostly tumblr requetss, we need to use an agreed on tag for that pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: small snapshots of the residents of vinyl city, whether they be in the past, present or future(or: a dumping ground for ficlets i consider too short to be standalone fics)
Relationships: Mayday & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Onionshipping - Relationship, Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Zuke/Rin (No Straight Roads), Zuke/White (1010)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. how do you get a sofa in a sewer anyways

**Author's Note:**

> a new fic? dw this isn’t an investment, it’s more storage than anything. feel free to shoot me a request at [my tumblr](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com) if you want something tho!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this was A Problem.  
> (one sentence fic prompt from tumblr!!!!)

The good news is, the sofa they'd ordered was here; the bad news was, Mayday and Zuke had absolutely no idea how to get it into the sewers.

Really, how they got their old sofa (which now sat in a sad, shredded heap in the sewers) down there in the first place was a mystery.

Mayday suggested disassembling the furniture by cutting it up into pieces and moving it bit by bit down the manhole, but Zuke quickly shot the idea down, saying something about “Ellie getting her claws on one of the cushions again.” 

She went ahead and ignored him, her hands already on the sofa and now attempting to jam it down the small entrance to their home.

“May-” Zuke was cut short by footsteps clacking nearer, until DJ Subatomic Supernova came into view, a fresh icepop already in hand.

The former professor took one look at the scene before him and said, “Don’t you two have a helicopter? Why not bring that sofa through the helicopter pad and into your sewers?”


	2. waltzing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> local gay robot forgets hes made of metal and expects his strong but still human crush to be able to hold him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this idea bouncing around for a while (namely, after watching the grom fright dance scene over and over again because it is so gay and so good) and decided to finally get it down

Somehow, White found himself teaching Zuke how to dance.

There was a solid and sensible explanation for why one of the members of the band that utterly kicked 1010's asses was now casually taking a tour inside of their very own house (Neon J had expected the troops to invite Bunk Bed Junction over to make amends and ease the tension between the two groups), but it was a small passing comment about how polished 1010's choreography was that had led White to drag the confused drummer to one of the dance studios and teach him how to dance.

It wasn't easy- no, it was one of the most difficult things White had attempted in a while. Zuke's coordination would be hilarious if White wasn't on the receiving end of its consequences, but after a painful eternity of stumbling around and cursing, White's patience paid off as Zuke finally managed to get through a simple routine.

And that's where it all went downhill.

"Zuke," White said, pretending to stretch his legs (really, he was just showing off), "do you wanna try a more difficult dance? You've done really good at that one, so I think it's only natural we move on to something more challenging."

The drummer opened his mouth, then closed it soon after like a fish, before finally managing a terse "Yes, but-"

"Excellent!" White clapped, and swung Zuke off his feet. "I'll try and teach you the waltz, it's not as simple as the one before but I'm sure someone as adaptive as you can learn it quickly," he said with a wink, causing Zuke to flush a spectacular shade of green. As Zuke was helplessly guided around by the chattering robot, White began formulating a plan.

"So in a waltz, the two dancers must keep turning in one direction, usually clockwise. There's two roles, the leader and the follower, but I'll just be the leader in today's demonstration." Sliding one arm around Zuke's waist, and lifting his arm up with the other, White pointed towards his shoulder. "Your right arm goes on my shoulder!"

Zuke cracked his first half-smile during their miniature 'class', and White felt his fans speed up ever so slightly.

"This is great and all," he said, shuffling in place, "but."

"But?" White asked, drawing Zuke close slightly. "But what? Did I do something wrong?"

Zuke's eyes widened, and he shook his hand (or tried to, as much as one could shake their hand when clasped.) "Oh no, no no no! You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that," he sighs and looks at his feet, "I really don't get why you're doing this. Didn't May and I destroy you and your dad's factory?"

The android laughed, a melodic sound that was only slightly forced. "The past is in the past, drummer boy! We're making amends by both helping the city and building relationships, and I can't think of a better bonding activity than dancing~"

The autotune at the end gets a chuckle out of Zuke, who smiles and says, "Well, teach me then!"

White grinned as his lights brightened, and he began chattering again. 

"Alright, so your feet have to be positioned so that your right foot is between mine, and the same goes for me…"

As White and Zuke circled the glossy wood floor, the former began to execute their idea.

The android slowly guided the pair near one of the corners, and loosened his grip until he was in the perfect position.

White suddenly let go of Zuke, his arms dangling back as he leaned towards the floor as if to dip himself.

There were a number of things that caused this to go wrong, the most glaringly obvious being that Zuke, despite being rather strong for someone of his stature, was in no way shape or form prepared to maintain a grip on a ten foot tall metal robot filled with military grade technology and weaponry while still getting used to ballroom dancing.

Which is why instead of Zuke successfully catching and dipping White, he instead let go in shock with a quick "Shit!", pitching forwards as the two crashed onto the floor.

White had closed his eyes out of reflex, and after he felt himself hit the floor he ran a quick check on his system to make sure nothing had gotten damaged or knocked out of place. Satisfied with the results, he cracked his eyes open to see-

Oh.

**_Oh._ **

Zuke was hovering directly over White, having slammed his arms on the floor to the sides of White's head before he hit his face on the ground. His arms shook slightly as he breathed heavily from exertion, mere inches away from White's face.

(White was fairly certain Zuke could've heard his system working overtime to keep up with the sudden heat, but he was too engrossed in the awkward position they were in to care about it.)

Before he could do anything more logical, White cracked a sly grin and said, "Looks like I've fallen for you."

Zuke felt his face heat up immediately as he tried to shove himself off and away from the still-smirking robot. Now kneeling in front of White, Zuke covered his face with his hands and began groaning to himself.

White pushed himself up and slid closer to the flustered drummer, patting him lightly on the back. "It's okay, I was kind of an idiot thinking you could dip me after only knowing how to waltz for like an bour."

"You PLANNED this?" Zuke squeaked, eyes widening as he peeked through his fingers.

(White was ready to just explode right then and there.)

Shrugging, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I, uh, kinda did plan it out." Noticing the shocked look on Zuke's face, White waved his hands frantically. "I thought you could hold me!"

His laughter muffled by his hands, Zuke looked back up at the android. "Uh, thanks for thinking I could do that? But I, uh, obviously can't." 

White mashed his face into his palms, muttering to himself.

"Oh god, I'm so stupid, I could've seriously hurt you, I'm so sorry I was just showing off—"

"Hey, hey hey," Zuke said, gently prying one of White's hands off his face. "Although that was a bit stupid and dangerous, remember I'm bandmates with Mayday. Stupid and dangerous is her middle name, and frankly I'm used to it. But try to give me a warning next time you wanna do some dancing trick that may potentially involve one of us getting hurt, alright? I don't want NJ ragging on me about having to fix you too many times."

It was White's turn to gape and stutter like a fish. His head spun with a thousand words, all trying to thank Zuke and his sincerity and his words and how nice and down-to-earth he was and how he didn't exaggerate or gloss over anything and—

"Sure!" was all he blurted out.

_ Good fucking going White, you've screwed up big time you're supposed to be the suave face of 1010 for heaven's sake, what are you DOING. _

"Alright then!" As Zuke hauled himself to his feet, he offered a hand to White. "We can try the waltz again! But please, no more dipping," he said with a small laugh."

White grabbed the outstretched hand as the drummer helped him up, and the two fell back into a rhythm.

"One more thing though."

"Hm? Anything for you, Zuke."

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Hey, stop shoving! I can't see anything," Yellow whisper-shouted to the three other robots behind the closed door.

Blue put a finger to their mouth, shooting a pointed glare at the other. "Be quiet, we don't want White coming after our asses if he catches us peeking."

Through the small crack in the door, the four other members of 1010 saw the drummer and white-haired android gliding on the floor, laughing about something they couldn't hear and leaning into each other. 

Red whistled, trying her best not to stick their hair into the doorway. "Someone's in looove~"

"Well, duh, we can see that," Green deadpanned from below. "They look really happy together, man."

"WAITwaitwaitwait I have an idea," Red exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear (or as far as his faceplates would let him).

Three sets of glowing eyes turned to the android as they brought out a small, plain cellphone.

"Oh my god," Yellow said as Blue's eyes magically gained bags.

"Green, can I borrow your hair?" Red asked as innocently as they could.

Said android gave a small, innocent smile as he sat on the floor, while Red propped the phone on his hair ring.

"Try to stop shaking so much, man."

"I'm trying!"

"We are SO dead if White catches us."

" _ If _ , my dear bespectacled brother. That will only happen  _ if _ he catches us."

Red hunched over the camera for an agonizing 5 minutes, before he finally popped back up.

"We got it!! Now quick let's go before these two catch us lurking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no words except onionshipping  
> also sorry if it flows a bit awkwardly bc i ddint use the fanon names, rin and eloni are good but you’re gonna have to dangle all my drafts above a pool of lava for me to willingly use zimelu haym and purlhew  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual:  
> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
